Highschool Never Ends
by smile like a fish
Summary: Severus Snape aka Byakuya Kuchki is getting rather bored protecting that idiot Harry Potter at Hogwarts but all that is about to change because some friends from soul society are coming to visit and they are anything but dull Hp/Bleach cross over
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends** by Smile Like A Fish

Dear reader,

This story is of a strange format as each chapter will be from a different characters point of view (Sometimes I might use the same character but that wont happen very often) and because of this the style and genre will alter depending upon the chapter. Also the chapters will probably be reasonably short but I will try to update regularly. Thank you for reading

Smile Like A Fish

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I don't own anything except the plot (and even that is only half mine as a friend helped me create it ((Poopie she's awesome read her stories and then bug her to continue rebels of fortune he he he))

Character: Severus Snape

Genre: humor, general

Warnings: very, very mild bad language

Chapter One - Sunday

………………………………………………………………

_Severus Snape leant back against the stiff backed chair and leered out at the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. There was something so satisfying about seeing them cower into their seat pretending they hadn't seen him; suddenly far more interested in the brilliant meal then in their surroundings. But lately he hadn't been getting quite the same amount of pleasure from terrifying the students he usually did it had all become rather dull and monotonous, it lacked the thrill it had once had; in short Snape was bored._

_As if sensing his discontent the universe sent trouble, trouble in the form of a large black butterfly. The butterfly itself wasn't really a problem one of the conditions of coming here had been constant contact with the other world. Though usually they only came when he was alone; it didn't worry him as it drifted delicately through the hall in fact he was delighted to have any form of distraction. The butterfly hovered in front of him until he outstretched a hand letting it come to rest on his finger. _

_Those who watched on that day would swear that Snape turned if possible whiter, that his whole body seemed to suddenly seize up, that he had looked at the butterfly as if it were Voldermort himself. But then all stories very quickly turned away from Snape and on to the woman because… well… she was hot._

Snape's eyes shot up as the doors burst open.

There she was, his sister, his god damned Shinigami sister, surrounded by the other 'exchange students' and…

Snape's eyes caught a figure also strangely familiar, small waist, red hair and huge mountain like breasts. Severus Snape felt like burying his head in his hands.

Matsumoto Rangiku

Snape sighed and quickly turned to Dumbledore, trust soul society to give him no warning then make him clean up the resulting mess.

"Dumbledore, these are the exchange students from Japan, remember the surprise for the students. Oh and the new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Matsumoto"

Snape waited as the glazed over look on Dumbledore's face turned back to his trademark grin. The old man jumped nimbly to his feet failing to draw anyone's attention but declaring anyway.

"Ah students, I am please to announce I have a surprise for you, this year we have decided to take on some exchange students from Japan and also our new defense against the dark arts teacher is from the same school."

At this point 'professor' Rangiku Matsumoto jumped up and down on the spot waving to the students, causing every male in the room to cross his legs.

Snape sighed again at the woman's antics and summoned the sorting hat tossing it at McGonagall with a list of names. Flustered the woman got to her feet summoned a stool and looked down at the list.

She opened her mouth, paused, closed it, opened it, closed it, opened it again, and paused before Snape finally got up and to the list from the woman nudging her back to her seat. 'I guess it's a bit much to expect her to be able to read Japanese' he thought before regarding the group standing in the doorway.

"Come forward" he ordered nodding imperceptibly at the captain who stood in the group. The smallest member returned his greeting just as stealthily. For a second Snape felt elated to finally be near someone who wasn't a complete imbecile, but then his eyes traveled over the rest of the group and he realized he had also gained a few more imbeciles to add to the abundance at Hogwarts.

"Professor Matsumoto, you may take your seat" it wasn't a request and the woman obeyed skipping to the free seat inadvertently taking with her the attention of almost everyone in the room all mesmerized by the bouncing of her…

"I will call your name, you will sit on the stool put the hat on your head then go to your designated house…" Of course his sisters name would have to be first

"Rukia Kuchki" The dark haired girl grinned and trotted up to the stool her yellow sundress flitting around her knees an orange teddy half hanging out of the bag on her back. She stopped in front of her brother and bowed.

"Nii-sama it's so good to see you," She sat on the offered stool then pulled the hat over her black shoulder length hair. There was only a brief pause before the hat yelled out "Slytherin" Snape heaved a sigh of relief he knew it wouldn't take long for Granger to shove her nose where it didn't belong and find out that his darling sister had called him 'brother' at least she was a Slytherin he couldn't imagine the annoyance her being in Gryffindor would have caused. She grinned up at him again smugly before trotting over to the clapping house sitting down next to Draco Malfoy instantly ruffling his hair, nearly causing Snape to loose his composure. The Malfoy's really where family friends so they where great friends but no one else knew that. Snape turned back to his list and frowned

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

The moody teen swaggered up to the stool his hands buried in his pockets, his orange hair arranged messily around his face. He nodded at Snape as he passed then sat and placed the hat on his head. For a minute Snape thought his fears had been unfounded then…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU MANGY HAT" Ichigo yelled attempting to pull the hat off his head which was fighting valiantly (for something with no limbs) to keep it's place. The battle raged for about five minutes (insert sweat drop) before Ichigo managed to tear it from his head hurling it in Snape's direction. As the hat sailed through the air it yelled "Gryffindor" Snape grabbed it out of the air and pointed toward the shell-shocked Gryffindor table Ichigo trudged over to the table only looking back to glare back threateningly at the hat. Severus Snape looked back at the list and sighed this really was going to be a nightmare. Ichigo and Snape's vice captain had never really worked well together.

"Renji Abarai" Renji looked as outrageous as usual with the long red hair and the web of tattoos that traced across his body. The vice captain of the 6th division set obediently on the stool and waited. "Gryffindor" Snape sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day

"WHAT I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HIM" Snape's patience snapped at that point; to everyone in the room not a Shinigami it looked like Renji tripped over nothing sending him flying through the air. Severus Snape aka Byakuya Kuchki smiled he suddenly felt monumentally better. Renji righted himself then slouched sheepishly over to the Gryffindor table.

Snape didn't need the list for the last member of the group but to keep up the charade he read out…

"Toshiro…" he paused then finished his eyebrow raising internally "Toshiro Matsumoto" the smaller white haired boy let out a long suffering sigh and walked stiffly up to the chair. He sat placing the hat on his head, which sat upon him politely for a few moments before saying politely "Ravenclaw" The small boy removed the hat placing it carefully on the chair before walking nonchalantly to his table.

Snape relaxed a little they where sorted now and no longer his problem now it was up to them to fit quietly into school life, well okay he knew that wasn't going to happen but a man could dream couldn't he?

…………………………………………………………………………

Bonus: my friend and I where attempting to come up with a name for this fic and ended up coming up with a load of crappy ones so here is my little bonus for you which I will put down the bottom of every chapter

Crappy title for this fic #1

-Senbonsnapperer (as in Byakuya's sword and Snape's name… yes we laughed when I came out with that)

Reviews are appreciated oh and if you think of anymore crappy names for my fic let me know they're so good for laugh.

Till next time this is Smile Like A Fish saying goodnight and good luck


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Never Ends** by Smile Like A Fish

Dear reader,

This story is of a strange format as each chapter will be from a different characters point of view (Sometimes I might use the same character but that wont happen very often). Also the chapters will probably be reasonably short but I will try to update regularly. Thank you for reading

Smile Like A Fish

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I don't own anything except the plot (and even that is only half mine as a friend helped me create it ((Poopie she's awesome read her stories and then bug her to continue rebels of fortune he he he))

this ones for you gracie hope the first day went okay!!

Character: Neville Longbottom

Genre: comedy, general, romance

Warnings: mild bad language and slash relationship but nothing too graphic

Chapter Two - Monday

………………………………………………………………

Neville Longbottom awoke with a yawn and slid out of his bed onto the cold stones, first day of a brand new term and yet another year of pretending to be a complete klutz (okay no he was a little clumsy but that didn't matter really because he certainly made up for it in other areas) another whole year pretending to be hopeless at magic and an overall idiot just to protect Harry damn Potter. But enough of that he needed report in before breakfast so he had to be fast.

The air in the forest had a bitter edge to it there would be a storm later the air seemed to freeze in his lungs as he ran but it didn't affect his performance. It felt so good to run properly without any chance of being caught the ring guaranteed that.

Neville smiled at the big black dog that waited in the clearing for him.

"Sirius, long time no see"

The dog grinned manically as he shifted in his skin. Neville glanced away the sight of Sirius changing had always made his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him back against a hard chest.

"Sorry love, I know it's been a while I was sent away on a mission."

Neville sighed and relaxed back against the other man, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in Sirius' arms.

"Anything new?" Sirius' voice rumbled through him pleasantly

"New kids, new teacher but they're all like Byakuya as I guess you know by now"

Sirius shifted a little

"They're Shinigami?"

"He didn't tell you? I guess they must have come as a surprise to him too, he did look a little irritated and a hell butterfly did appear just before they did. You'll hear from him today no doubt"

Sirius' clasped their fingers together on one hand

"You don't find them a threat then? Anything else"

"No they seemed friendly with Byakuya and one of them called him brother so I guess that must be Rukia. That's about it for now"

"How long have you got until breakfast?"

He turned in Sirius' arms

"I can be late"

Sirius bridged the gap between them, his lips showing Neville just how much he had missed him.

Neville made it just in time to grab a piece of toast on his way to his first class. Which was strangely enough potions, he was actually fantastic at potions it took a hell of a lot of skill to make such docile ingredients blow up in such a spectacular way. Byakuya had fixed it so it looked like he had, had to accept Neville into advanced potions for sixth year by fixing it so Neville had, had to pair with Draco in the exam, which was usually done alone. Thus the potion had been flawless and 'Snape' had been _forced _to allow Neville to continue the course. Neville rounded the corner and immediately regretted ever being born.

"Nevvy, buddy ol' pal" Harry Potter slung his arm around Neville's shoulders spitting all over his face as he went on

"I can't believe your doing potions this year, but don't worry, I'll look after you"

Neville felt like crying, did this idiot really think he had got a high enough score to get into this class the only reason he was here was because Snape needed to be able to observe him (listen to his conversations and stop him from doing anything stupid) while Neville prevented any accidents that might arise (did what ever he could to subtly stop the boy exploding himself)

"Potter get to your seat" Snape roared as they entered the room, Neville made a mental note to thank the man next time they where alone.

Neville managed to get a seat by himself thankful that Granger had sat down next to Potter leaving him to find another, she was okay at potions they would probably survive without his help but he would keep an eye out anyway. Neville was just beginning to ruin his potion (They had created a scoring system, the bigger the potion and the more difficult it was to explode the more points. Snape gained points for every student he made cry, faint or throw up. They really had nothing better to occupy their minds then their game) when the door burst open revealing the gorgeous, buxom Professor Matsumoto.

"Severus, why won't you go out with me?" She whined, running dramatically over to him. Neville fought back a grin so this was _that _woman.

"Professor Matsumoto, this is hardly the time" Snape glared daggers up at her

"Well this is the only time you cant leave it's the perfect time! Please, please, please."

Snape raised an eyebrow

"Oh, forget your stupid rule"

"Don't you have a class Matsumoto?"

"No, well yes but my students are off…bonding"

She said it so suggestively; Snape raised his other eyebrow. Neville wanted to laugh, he could see why Byakuya had a thing for her she was so exuberant, it nicely complimented his reserve and the breasts could also have had something to do with it.

"Well you're are disrupting my class so if you don't mind…"

The woman looked around until she spotted Neville sitting by himself and she trotted over

"I'll be this boy's partner" Every boy in the room glared over at Neville viciously. Neville looked down to hide his smile, if they only knew what he had done that morning. There wasn't really any need for jealously Sirius had a way of making Neville desire only him. Everyone else may as well have been chopped liver for all the appeal they had for him. Neville had his own private Adonis nothing could compare to that.

Neville caught Snape's eye as Matsumoto sat beside him, the game was off for today. Neville didn't care he had a far better form of entertainment for this class.

The class went on relatively easily Neville only had to prevent Potter's cauldron from exploding three times and the rest of the time was spent discreetly figuring Matsumoto Rangiku out. Neville decided without a doubt that he liked the woman, she chatted on pleasantly about her 'son' (who Neville now realized was Captain Toshiro, Byakuya had mentioned him on a few occasions, that meant that Toshiro's 'mother' was in fact his vice captain) and her plot to convince Snape that she was the love of his life. Neville was sad when the bell sounded sending them out of the room.

Back to boredom

"Oie, Neville" he turned to see Rukia Kuchki running towards him dragging Draco behind her

"You're Neville Longbottom right?" she said as she reached him, he nodded

"GOOD!!" she grabbed Draco by the hair and pulled him forward till he and Neville where nearly nose-to-nose.

"Say sorry" Draco looked at her incredulously but she just gripped his hair tighter

"Owww, okay… I'm sorry" Neville didn't have to try to look shocked

"Great, we can all be friends now" She grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him off down the hall, her hand still gripping Draco's hair. Neville caught Draco's eye as they went raising an eyebrow the other boy just winked.

When she rounded the corner Rukia released them both smiling,

"Sorry about that Neville" Draco said grimacing as he tried to flatten his hair

"It was the best way I could think of to stop you having to spend so much time around the Gryffindors"

"Yeah, sorry if I hurt your arm" Rukia said ruffling Draco's hair just as it flattened out.

"No problems, it really didn't hurt… and I appreciate the effort"

"Oh we're going to be late," Rukia said hooking an arm around each of theirs and pulling them off to the next class.

Neville had to force the panicked look onto him face

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all he thought.

…………………………………………………………..

Bonus: my friend and I where attempting to come up with a name for this fic and ended up coming up with a load of crappy ones so here is my little bonus for you which I will put down the bottom of every chapter

Crappy title for this fic #2

- I Pity Hogwarts

Reviews are appreciated oh and if you think of anymore crappy names for my fic let me know they're so good for laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Day four for grace!!

**High School Never Ends** by Smile Like A Fish

Dear reader,

This story is of a strange format as each chapter will be from a different characters point of view (Sometimes I might use the same character but that wont happen very often). Also the chapters will probably be reasonably short but I will try to update regularly. Thank you for reading

Smile Like A Fish

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I don't own anything except the plot (and even that is only half mine as a friend helped me create it ((Poopie she's awesome read her stories and then bug her to continue rebels of fortune he he he)))

Character: Ginny Weasley

Genre: angst, romance

Warnings: suicidal thoughts, and swearing

Chapter Three – Monday (version two)

………………………………………………………………

_Ginny burrowed deeper into her blankets, it was cold and well all she really had to look forward to was school so sleep was sounding decidedly better then the alternative._

'So warm, my bed is so deliriously warm I just can't make myself get out of it I think it would just be cruel to do so and being cruel to yourself is never easy' I reason as I listen to the other girls rise. They jump from bed then run around shivering and whining about how cold it is. I fell like hexing their mouths shut but I know they'll leave soon and then I can go back to sleep.

I peer out from under my blankets to see the dull grey sunlight streaming in from the window; they're gone… finally. I rest back against my pillows pulling the covers back over my head and listen just listen to the birds as they wrestle with the wind outside making a game of it. My heart yearns for that. The peace and serenity I see in those birds, all I really want is to escape the confines that are holding me down so I can sail through the air the way they do. Suddenly this heat feels stifling and on a sudden impulse I toss my blankets off and jump on the windowsill. The shutters slam open as I reach it and the sudden blast of wind chills me numb in an instant. I stand on the edge and close my eyes, I'm only faintly aware of the cold stones under my feet and of my nightgown as it whips at my legs. They wind numbs everything and for a second I wonder what would happen if I just let go and fell. I open my eyes to watch my hair as it flits around my face and I can imagine this is fire burning me till I freeze. The cold is wonderful, beautiful as it caresses me.

A noise from downstairs shocks me out of my thoughts and I stumble from the sill landing heavily on my bed. I can hardly move, my limbs feel stiff and heavy so I lie there waiting for the feeling to seep through me again. I sigh as I regain control and grab my uniform making for the showers. I have a feeling today isn't going to be short and easy the way I wish it would be. But it is alas inevitable.

I walk too slowly through the halls not really caring if I miss breakfast I want to avoid being seen for as long as possible. I hate mostly everyone here now they are petty and discriminating, there are the select few I still can count as descent human beings but the number of those seems to be waning everyday. Mostly the people of Hogwarts just make me sick to the stomach.

Something hits me hard suddenly and I take a step back (Speak of the devil) Harry Potter the idiotic 'savior' of our world takes another step toward me. His eyes wandering slowly up my body behind his grimy glasses.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry"

'I bet you are' I think watching disgusted as his eyes hover on my breasts. I'm not even sure he knows my eye color his gaze has never made it that far before.

"Can I walk you to class Gin" I hate that fucking nickname and I swear if he doesn't stop looking at my breasts… I suck in a breath in order to calm myself down there was no point fighting with him no one would ever take my side and I'm not sure he'd even notice if I did… well until I broke his nose that is, but then I really don't want a detention.

"Oh Harry you had better not, you wouldn't want all those other girls to get jealous" I say sarcastically, he doesn't catch on

"Oh Gin your right I wouldn't want to start a fight" it looks like that is just the sort of thing he would like but I just turn my back on him and make my way up the corridor to the great hall which is empty apart from Neville I smile in relief, one of the rare few, I wave as he leaves and grab a piece of toast cover it with melted chocolate and strawberries and leave again. For a second I consider skipping class but it's the first class of the year and a new teacher; somehow I think they would notice my absence. I make it just in time the teacher isn't there yet I walk in and stop all seats are full except one.

The new kid

He doesn't really look old enough to be in fifth year, and his white hair stands out against the sea of brown blonde and black. I make my way up the row and slide into the spare seat beside him. He doesn't look up, just continues reading the book that lies open in his hands. I'm tempted to try and see the title but I can hear whispers and I know everyone in the room is looking at us. I look down to my own battered paperback I'd just pulled out of my bag and open it to a random page it doesn't really matter which one I have read it so many times.

The 'BANG" as the door hits the wall shocks me into turning around, I'm not the only one the whole class watches as she enters. She really is beautiful; I can see why the guys are so fascinated with her. But he doesn't really seem to look anything like her at all and in my opinion he is far more stunning then her. As if sensing my gaze he turns to look at me and I blush, my god that hasn't happened in a monumentally long time I don't blush. Thankfully the start of the class draws his attention and his gaze turns to the front to the room.

"Well then good morning class, today you will be doing work in pairs, with the one your sitting next to" she eyed her son for a second with a decidedly evil grin sitting on her pretty face. "You will go find somewhere secluded and out of sight of all the other groups and find out a little about each other, because from now on you will always pair for my classes. Now off you go." The woman gestured at the door.

"But Miss when do we come back?" that had to have been Anna Kirk what a goody two shoes little prat.

"Well next class obviously," the woman said incredulously as though that had been blatantly obvious.

I looked back to the boy beside me, as the other groups filed out. He was glaring at his mother as she swaggered up to her office. I had a feeling she was really only doing this to torture him.

"So um, where do you want to go? Oh wait I guess you probably don't know many places around school yet" okay seriously what is going on first I blush now I start blabbering on pathetically. I have just realized something and this dreadful realization has made me wish I had jumped this morning.

I'm attracted to him

This cant be happening I swear, I mean I decided that I never would fall for anyone ever again cos well it always seems to end VERY badly!

He's walking off so I grab my things and scamper to the door he opens it then stops moving out of the way. I realize he has opened it for me and my heart gives a painful lurch. No anything but this, I have a thing for a complete gentleman. This is ridiculous I shouldn't be like this! I mean I had a crush on the jerk Potter that alone should demonstrate how doomed I am in love. You would think I would be able to learn from my mistakes and just never fall in love again and I was I was doing just fine until this guy came along.

I wander through the hallways all to aware of his eyes on my back as we go; he's so quiet I just don't know what to do. I have decided outside will be the best place for out little meeting at least then there will be some sound other then me blabbering on and it might distract him from my stupidity.

I'm leading him to my favorite tree a big oak in a hollow by the woods it's beautiful so maybe it will stop him staring at my back. Well at least it's not my arse his eyes have rested on unlike every other male I have ever come across. I'm practically running by the time we reach the tree I'm that desperate to get there but some how he stayed right behind me the whole time. He has been so quite the whole time it's surprise when speaks.

"I'm sorry about this I think my" he pauses for a moment seemingly struggling with something

"Mother seems to want to force interaction upon me, I'm not very good with people, I don't really understand them." I shift a little under his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable" he turns away slightly looking a little lost and my heart melts, he isn't a bad person.

"No, it's okay I'm not great with people either" I take a step forward and extend my hand "I'm Ginny Weasley" His hand when it touches mine is like ice I suck a breath in and he quickly yanks his hand away. My body quivers inadvertently as he takes a step back I begin to walk towards him again without thinking. I stop and sit very suddenly on the log at my feet, I feel strange and he is even more distant then before I can tell this is going to be enjoyable.

It's been awkwardly quiet for about ten minutes now and I don't think I can take much more he obviously cant stand me which is really a pain in the ass because the longer I spend with him the more I just want all that romantic shit with him. He has the most beautiful eyes and he looks so strong I can imagine the feeling being in his arms would provoke and he is actually taller then me (as humiliating as that is) I'm short though in truth his isn't that short he just seemed it next to the other transfer students and most of the Hogwarts population. So hey I'm short but who cares seriously size isn't everything.

He looks up at me, and I crush the acorn I had picked up a second ago

"You like to read?" I almost sigh with relief something I can actually talk about without too much effort

"Yeah, actually I probably read a little too much; it usually stops me doing mostly anything else" for a second I wonder if I should have said that seeming as we are partners for this class. But he smiles and my mind melts

"I know what you mean" he pulls the book out of his bag and offers it to me.

"I've only just started this, it seems good though," I laugh as I read the title, I pull my copy from my bag and pass it to him he laughs and I realize I really am in love with him.

"Looking at the condition of this copy, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say its good" My copy is soft, the pages lovingly rounded by hours spent in my hands. He smooths out the cover and passes it back to me. The book is eerily cold but I don't let on, if anything I find the sensation pleasant.

He speaks tentatively about other books he likes, carefully judging my every reaction. Before I realize it I'm comfortable in his presence, and we are speaking so fast I wonder if to anyone else it would seem like a different language. I hear the bell faintly and instantly feel regret at having to leave him.

"What do you have now?"

He answers instantly, he has a far better memory then me; I'm gazing down at my timetable.

"History of Magic" I grin at him

"Me too" he smiles back and stands offering me his hand this time I don't flinch at the cold and his hand lingers on mine a little longer then is necessary.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

………………………………………………………

Bonus: my friend and I where attempting to come up with a name for this fic and ended up coming up with a load of crappy ones so here is my little bonus for you which I will put down the bottom of every chapter

Crappy title for this fic #3

-Potions Master and Swordsman (we decided this sounded like a trashy romance novel, actually that sounds like fun I think I might write that)

Reviews are appreciated oh and if you think of anymore crappy names for my fic let me know they're so good for a laugh.


End file.
